All publications cited in this application are herein incorporated by reference.
The embodiments recited herein relate to a novel potato cultivar designated FL 2395 and to the tubers, plants, plant parts, tissue culture and seeds produced by that potato variety. The embodiments further relate to food products produced from potato cultivar FL 2395, such as, but not limited to, french fries, potato chips, dehydrated potato material, potato flakes, and potato granules.
Potatoes are a tuberous crop grown from the perennial plant Solanum tuberosum. The potato is one of the top five most important food crops in the world and the leading vegetable crop in the United States (United States Department of Agriculture, Economic Research Service, updated Oct. 19, 2016).
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification.